Katniss and Peeta : Life After the War
by TEAMPEETA789
Summary: Gale is in District 2 trying to get over Katniss but will it work. Peeta and Katniss love each other . Its all about Katniss's and Peeta's love life .
1. Dinner Time!

Peeta and Katniss: Life After the War

After the War and the Katniss and Peeta live in District 12 with Haymich. Gale moved to a different district because of his hated towards Peeta. Katniss's mother moved to District 2. Katniss and Peeta are in love.

* * *

_**Peeta's POV**_:

Peeta: I arrive at Katniss's house. 'Katniss" I say as a ring the doorbell no answer. Haymich arrives at the door and as usual he is drunk.

Haymich: "So what is Katniss cooking tonight please tell me we are not eating squirrel" Haymich groans.

Peeta: " I do not know she is not answering the door. Did she come home?" I ask worriedly

Haymich: ' How should I know you are her boyfriend!" Haymich yells.

Peeta: I continue to scream 'Katniss" but she is not answering.

* * *

_**Katniss's POV**_:

I Finally caught that stupid squirrel. Oh brother its past sunset Peeta must be worried. Peeta and I have this thing where we always have dinner at sunset and Haymich joins us. We rotate houses back and forth. Dinner is at my house tonight. I sprint home. When I get there Peeta and Haymich are there.

Peeta: " Where have you been" he says worriedly

Katniss: "It was a bad hunting day today" I reply

Peeta: " You scared me to death. Just please arrive back at sunset. You almost gave me a heart attack," he says

Katniss: "Ok I am so sorry it will never happen again"

Peeta: " Haymich can you please go inside for a minute." He says nicely

Haymich: " I was going to go in anyway." he says

Katniss: Before Peeta can say anything. I pull him in for a lingering kiss. After a couple of seconds he pulls away

Peeta: " I love you Katniss," he says

Katniss: " I … Lets go inside Haymich is probably starving" I say. I love Peeta but I just do not say it. He understands that I am not a girl that openly shares my feelings a lot. I know he wants me to say it but it's just not the time. I will tell him soon. I grab his hand and walk into my house. I get to making the stew. Peeta brought some bread and Haymich brought 2 bottles of wine. Peeta brought bread.

Katniss: " Haymich could you please set the table, " I ask

Haymich: " Why don't you have Peeta do that' he says

Katniss: " Because you never do it. " I reply

Peeta: " I don't mind doing it " he says casually

Katniss: " No stay with me, please. I just want to see your face," I say. We have been through a lot together and after all that time he was in the capitol being tortured I missed his face.

Peeta: " Katniss" he says as he kisses me

Haymich: " Get a room!" he yells

Peeta: pulls away " You know Haymich you could really use a girl friend. That way whenever I kiss my Katniss you will stop complaining!" he reply's

Katniss: " Haymich having a girl friend that would be hilarious seeing who he ends up with. " I say while laughing

Haymich: "Fine! I will set the stupid table!" he reply's angrily

We eat the food discussing what happened today and the Capitol. After dinner Haymich leaves drunk as can be. Peeta helps with the dishes and is about to leave. It hurts to think of being away from him.

Peeta: hugs Katniss " I love you so much Katniss. Sleep tight and remember if you have another bad dream and need me I am just across the street. " He says

Katniss: " Ok sleep tight. " I say watching him go to his house.

In the morning I get mail from District 2. It's from Gale


	2. Gale's Letter

Sorry It took so long to post the next chapter . I will write more this week . Thanks for the reviews . I hope you enjoy it .

* * *

Peeta and Katniss: Life After the War

Chapter 2 Can't Let Go

**Katniss POV**

**Katniss:** Crap. Should I read the letter or not? Gale and I don't really talk anymore. The only time I see him is on the news. It's hard to hear from him. I get up and read the letter

**Dear Catnip **

**I am not over you at all. I keep on trying to go out and meet girls but it is not working. I need you Katniss so much! I know you are with Peeta but we are so much better together. We both hunt and have the same opinions on most things. Please come to me.**

**Xoxo**

**Gale **

**Katniss**: What the Heck! Gale needs to get a new girl and fast. Its so annoying to think that he still has feeling for me. I know that I should be gentler with his feeling but I just cannot do it. I run over to my phone book find his number and call his house .

*** Phone rings* **

**Annie****:** " KATNISS! It's me Annie! I haven't heard from you in such a long time!" replies Annie

**Katniss**: Annie! "Annie I have missed you! I have a problem with Gale " I say

**Annie:** " Okay what did he do ?: replies Annie

**Katniss:** * reads Annie the letter Gale sent her *

**Annie:** " He actually sent you that" replies Annie

**Katniss:** " Yep and I need to talk to him to tell him that I will never feel that way for him. " I say

**Annie:** " Uh, Katniss that might be a little to harsh" replies Annie

**Katniss:** * gets angry * " That boy needs to get over me now! I am happy with Peeta. I am in love with PEETA! Gale will not come back into my life again! I scream into the phone

**Annie:** " Katniss calm down! Gale has been drinking. He wants you back. I know you are in love with Peeta but give Gale some slack. It isn't easy getting over someone you loved. " Replies Annie

**Katniss:** " Sorry Annie. Its getting late I have to go. Call me if you want to talk. I miss you! " Says Katniss

**Annie:** " Katniss I miss you so much. Bye " replies Annie

**Katniss:** Annie has been through so much. I feel so sorry for her. * Starts crying*

**Gale's POV**

**Gale:** "I have decided to go to District 12 to see Katniss. " I say to Annie

**Annie**: " I just talked to her. Gale you need to get over her." she replies

**Gale:** " I have tried and it has not worked. I need to see her to talk to her face to face. PLEASE! " I say begging

**Annie POV **

**Annie:** I know I should say no but I cant. I do miss Katniss. She has been like a sister to me sending me gifts writing letters to make sure I am ok. The reason why I was so shocked to hear her call was because I haven't heard her voice. I am in love with Gale and Katniss is in love with Peeta. If going to District 12 and having Katniss telling Gale to leave her alone was what it took to get him so be it. " Fine but I am coming with you." I reply

**Gale:** ' Yes!" he screams

**Peeta's POV **

**Peeta:** I wake up, get dressed, and head over to Katniss's house

*Rings Katniss's doorbell * When Katniss opens the door I give her a kiss

**Katniss:** " good morning to you too Peeta. " she replies

**Peeta:** " How did you sleep?" I ask

**Katniss:** " I slept ok. Let me take a shower and I will be ready to go on a walk." She replies

**Peeta:** " Ok I will make a picnic " I reply

**Katniss:** * kisses his cheek then heads upstairs to take a shower*

**Peeta:** As I head over to the kitchen I notice a letter. It must be from Annie but I still cant help it and grab the letter. It's not from Annie. It's from Gale.


	3. I Love You

Katniss and Peeta Life After the War

_**Peeta POV**_: I cannot believe this! Gale is still not over my Katniss! He actually thinks he has a chance with her. Katniss didn't tell me about this letter which hurts.

Katniss: *comes down after shower and stares at Peeta* "Are you ok?" she asks worriedly

Peeta: " When did you get this letter from Gale " I ask worriedly

Katniss: " I got it yesterday" she replies

Peeta: "When were you going to tell me about this " I ask

Katniss: " Peeta, I just … I don't know. I was going to burn it because I just don't feel the same way Gale feels about me. I care about you. " She says gingerly

Peeta: " Katniss we are not supposed to have secrets from each other. Do you have any other secrets you are hiding from me? I ask

Katniss: "Well… there is a one thing. " she replies

Peeta: " What is it?" I ask curiously

Katniss: " Peeta I. " she hesitates

Peeta: " I have to go. "

Katniss: " Peeta wait " she says

Peeta: " Come over when you are ready to tell me. Please remember that I love you and you can tell me everything. " I say * kisses Katniss * then leaves

_**Annie's POV: **_

Annie: I went to get train tickets for the day after tomorrow. Gale and I will be in District 12 in 4 days! When I get home I see Gale just at his bow and arrow. Oh my gosh! That boy really needs this trip so he can forget about her. "Hey Gale " I say happily

Gale: " Hey" he replies

Annie: " So I bought us train tickets for the day after tomorrow. So we can rest today and pack tomorrow. " I say

Gale: " Good, thanks Annie I really need this trip, " says Gale

Annie: * Starts making dinner * Gale thinks of me as a roommate. He thinks there is nothing between us but after he sees Katniss with Peeta he will realize how stupid he was for thinking he could just break them up. " Gale could you set the table " I ask

_**Katniss POV**_:

Katniss: It's been 10 hours since Peeta left my house. I need to tell him my secrets. * Walks over to Peeta's house and knocks on the door *

Peeta: * Lets Katniss in *

Katniss: " You really want to know my secrets " I ask

Peeta: " Yes, please, its been killing me all day! " he replies

Katniss: " I. I Love You " I just blurt out

Peeta: " Yes! " he says excitedly

Katniss: * kisses Peeta *

Peeta: " Come on we are going to the meadow. " he says

At the Meadow

Peeta: " Katniss " * gets on one knee *

Katniss: What is he doing?

Peeta: " I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. You are the most important person in my life. I cannot live without you. I will always protect you. I will always love you. Will you Marry me " * opens box with a shiny ring *

Katniss: " YES!" I say happily

Peeta: * puts the ring on Katniss and gives her a long, passionate, and lingering kiss*

The next day everyone is District 12 knows about Katniss and Peeta's engagement. Peeta and Katniss are happier than ever. Peeta moves in with Katniss and they have no problems. Peeta bakes at the bakery and Katniss hunts. It's been 4 days since the engagement.

Peeta's POV

Peeta: Having a happy dinner with Haymich and my soon to be Mrs. Mellark. I have never been so happy in my life. *Hears a knock on the door *

Katniss: " I'll get it " she says

Peeta: " I will come with you " I state

Haymich: "hey I am coming to " he says

The three of them walk to answer the door. All of there mouths fall open when they see who it is. Its Gale and Annie


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss and Peeta Life After the War

Peeta POV

Peeta: "Annie and Gale ? What are you guys doing here?"

Annie : " We missed you guys so much we decided to come and visit "

Haymitch : " Nice but you two probably should have .. i don't know .. CALLED FIRST " Haymitch shouted

Gale : " We wanted to surprise you guys. Now Katniss where is my welcome home hug " gale said with joy

Katniss : *hugs him* " Sorry I am just in shock "

Peeta : * hugs Annie and Gale * "

Well if you do not mind I have to go to the bathroom"

* goes to the bathroom and thinks *

Gale and Annie are here and i should be happy but I am not . I saw the way Gale looked at Katniss . He looked at Katniss like he was ready to pick her up and get married to her . I have to calm down and relax . Relax.

*goes to the kitchen to find Katniss , Gale , Haymitch , and Annie talking *

"Hey what did i miss "

Annie : " We were just talking about the good times"

Haymitch : " THOSE WERE NOT GOOD TIMES " Haymitch shouted

Gale : " What were you doing in the bathroom Peeta . I swear you were up there for an hour . "

Peeta : " Nothing "

Gale : " Ok"

Peeta : " Its getting late we should probably go to bed . "

Katniss : " True it is late . Annie and Gale do you have a place to stay"

Annie : " umm Gale "

Gale * staring at Katniss*

Peeta : "GALE " he shouted

Gale " What"

Peeta : " Do you have a place to stay"

Gale : "No I think i forgot about finding a hotel"

Peeta : " You guys can stay with Haymitch "

Haymitch : "Whaaaat" he nearly shouts

Peeta : *whispers to Haymitch *

" Katniss could have a nightmare tonight and I would not want her waking them up "

Haymitch : " Ok fine they can stay with me but they better not annoy the Geese "

Peeta : " Well nice seeing you guys . Just follow Haymitch to his house "

Annie : " Should we really trust him with directions "

Haymitch : " Come on "

Katniss : " Bye guys "

* Katniss and Peeta go to their room *

Katniss POV

Katniss : " Well that was a surprise "

Peeta : " Ya it was . Katniss did you tell them about our engagement "

Katniss : " No because we were to busy talking about the old times "

Peeta : " Oh ...ok..that is fine i was just asking "

Katniss : * looks into Peeta's eyes and notices that he is hurt she did not tell him *

" Peeta i am sorry "

Peeta : "Sorry for what "

Katniss " For not telling them . I will tell them tomorrow '

Peeta : "Promise "

Katniss " I promise "

*kisses him *

Peeta : " I love you Katniss "

Katniss : "I love you more "

Peeta : " Do not "

Katniss : " Do too "

Peeta : "Come here you "

Katniss : *goes to Peeta and they kiss passionately . After the kiss they get dressed and go to bed lying in each others arms *

The Next Day

Gale's POV

Gale : " Come on Annie we are having breakfast at Peeta's house "

Annie : " Ready lets go "

* Annie and Gale go to Peeta and Katniss's house *

Gale : *knocks on their door *

" Good morning Katniss and .. Peeta "

Katniss : " Before breakfast Peeta and I would like to tell you guys something "

Gale : " What is it "

Katniss and Peeta : " WE ARE ENGAGED!"


	5. Reactions

I am so sorry I haven't been up to date with the story lately . I need some ideas and suggestions on what to happen in the story . if you have any ideas leave it in the reviews thank you and enjoy the chapter

"What' said gale.

" Peeta and I are getting married!" exclaimed Katniss.

" That's wonderful! Congrats! I am so happy for the two of you!" Annie said hugging Katniss and Peeta.

" I am going to go get some wine from Haymitch's house " said Gale coolly.

Gale's POV

**Walking and thinking**

* Oh my gosh! Katniss is marrying him. She is actually going to be a Mellark. This is the worst thing possible to happen to me. Really why does the world hate me so much. There has to be a way just one way to get Katniss in my arms. I am going to try one last time. I will show her what she is missing.

**Walks into Haymitch's house***

"What do you want boy" screamed an already drunk Haymitch.

" I am getting wine to celebrate Katniss and Peeta's engagement". Said Gale coldly.

" Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed last night " said Haymitch jokingly.

"Did you know?" asked gale curiously.

"Well of course I knew. I am their neighbor and one of the few people who have always stood by them. " Replied Haymitch.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" screamed gale.

" One I don't really trust or like you I just put up with you because I have to. Two I see the way you look at Katniss and you son need help. Katniss and Peeta love each other get over it! Three if I told you it would have been a big fight. Lastly I thought you would have let go and moved on instead of having the look on your face of a serial killer. You need to go home and move on!" screamed Haymitch.

" I CANT!" screamed Gale. You have no idea what its like to have the love of your life taken away from you!"

"You need to pack your bags and go home and don't you dare go and ruin things for Katniss! Here is a reality check for you. You left and Peeta stayed with Katniss. Katniss needed you or someone to lean on and it was Peeta. Also you and Katniss don't match because you are both negative as crap. Peeta is positive and as you should know by now to positives make a negative ok! So just tell Katniss that you accept her engagement and leave because you and I both know you cant handle it. You always flinch or have a mad look on your face when you see them holding hands. Gale you are not strong enough or mature enough to handle your self around Katniss. SO LEAVE! Screamed Haymitch.

" OK FINE I WILL BUT I HAVE TO TALK TO KATNISS AND HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE TO FIGHT FOR HER! "Screamed gale.

" O NO YOU WONT " screamed Haymitch.

**Gale sprints to Katniss' s house**

" Katniss I need to talk to you" said Gale

Side Note: How do you think Peeta , Katniss, and Annie should react ?


End file.
